Johnny's birthday
by Lovetoread75
Summary: It's Johnny's birthday and he is feeling down. Will his friends be able to put a smile on his face?


I don't own The Outsiders

It was a regular Sunday morning just like any other. Except it wasn't like any other. It was March 1st and that meant it was Johnny Cade's birthday. Johnny woke up as usual and looked out the window by his bed. The sun was shining and the day seemed nice. Suddenly Johnny remembered what day it was. It was his birthday. His 17's birthday alright. But Johnny knew that in his family his birthday meant absolutely nothing. The day would go on as usual and he'd be lucky if his parents just left him alone and didn't yell at him, or worse belt him with a two by four. In spite of realizing that his family wouldn't acknowledge his birthday like they never did, somewhere deep inside Johnny had hope. What if... what if they are somehow different this year? What if they remember? Needless to say Johnny was not expecting any presents from his parents, but he hoped that maybe they'd acknowledge that it's his birthday, maybe he'll hear "happy birthday" from his mom or his dad. Maybe they have some feelings for him in spite of all the yelling and the beatings. Maybe on this day they'd reconcile ... his thoughts trailed off. He knew that he was just kidding himself and his parents won't care. They just didn't care that was it - they just never cared. These thoughts made him depressed. He didn't want to get out of bed. Didn't want to face his parents. Not today. So he decided to stay in bed. He'd just stay in bed. That way he won't have to face reality, he won't have to face his parents. So Johnny closed his eyes and willed himself not to think about his parents. Gradually he drifted off to sleep.

Johnny was awaken by the loud sound of the door being slammed. He opened his eyes. His dad was entering the room and by his facial expression Johnny could tell that he was already mad at him. "What's wrong with you boy?" His father slurred. So he had been drinking already, thought Johnny. "Answer me what's wrong with you?" His father continued. "Do you know what time it is? Why are you still in bed it's almost noon?"Johnny knew better than talk back to his dad when he was in a mood like that, but he didn't care, not today. Today he was not going to take shit from him.

"It's Sunday. I wanted to sleep in," Johnny answered in a low, but confident voice.

"Are you talking back to me boy?" Johnny's father grabbed Johnny's arm and started to drag him out of bed. "You don't talk back to me, you hear me boy?" His father's voice roared. He dragged Johnny by his arm and pinned him against the wall. Still keeping Johnny against the wall, he took out his belt and started hitting Johnny. Johnny winced with each blow, but didn't let a sound out. That seemed to get his father even was wearing just his boxers, so every blow connected to his bare skin. All of the sudden Johnny's father stopped for a second, apparently to scratch his face. Johnny decided to use this time to run. But as soon as he moved, his father caught him and pushed him with all his strength. Johnny literally flew over and fell crashing down by his desk and hitting his head on the edge of the desk. Satisfied by the result, his dad looked at him with disgust.  
"Next time you'll know better than talk back to me," He said with a smirk and left the room.  
Johnny's head was really hurting. He needed to get out of the house right away. Go to the lot. Just like he'd done so many times. He got up feeling a little dizzy and pulled a T-shirt and a pair of jeans on. He needed to get out right away.

When he got to the lot, he stretched out under the tree. His head hurt and he felt dizzy. Why were things so unfair he thought - Curtis parents were so good, but they were dead now, and his parents were horrible and they were as alive as ever. So much for a birthday Johnny thought closing his eyes. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

Johnny was awaken by someone shaking him slightly. "Johnny are you awake?" he heard Ponyboy's voice.

"Hey," Johnny said his voice still sleepy.

"Hey man, you've got to come with me to my house. Are you ok?" Pony added looking at the bruise forming under Johnny's eye.

"What for?" Johnny asked.

"C'mon man. It's your birthday." When Mrs Curtis was alive she baked a cake a couple of times for Johnny's birthday, but now she was dead so Johnny didn't expect anything. "C'mon it's your birthday." Ponyboy repeated. And then added with concern, "Are you ok, can you walk?"

"Yeah, I can walk," Johnny said rubbing his arm where the belt had hit him.

"It's no big deal" Johnny tired to protest.

"Yeah it is." Pony said with a smile, and stretched his arm to help Johnny get up.

They walked in silence, but soon enough they reached Pony's house. As soon as they opened the door "Happy Birthday" all the guys said in unison.

"Oh, it's really no big deal," Johnny tried to protest,but the guys dragged him to the living room, not listening to his protests. In the living room there was a huge banner that said "Happy Birthday Johnny" and a huge chocolate cake with candles was on the table.

"C'mon Johnny blow out your candles," Ponyboy prompted and pushed Johnny slightly towards the cake.

"Oh guys you really didn't have to," Johnny tried to protest again, but his voice got lost in the noise the guys were making. Finally, Johnny came up to the table and blew out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" Pony asked. Johnny nodded. He wished, of course, that his parents would care, but deep down he knew that that particular wish would not come true. They cut the cake and as soon as Johnny tasted his, he knew Soda was the one that made the cake. It was way too sweet.

After they had the cake Pony came up to Johnny and handed him a small package - "For you," he said simply. "Open it." Johnny nodded and started to unwrap the gift. It was a book by Robert Frost. "I thought that since you liked that one poem you'd like to read some more of his stuff."

"Thanks Pony," Johnny said with a smile while flipping through the book. He wanted to start reading it right then. Two-Bit was next to give his present.

"Here you go Johnnycakes." Johnny unwrapped his present carefully - it was a new Elvis record. Then Soda stepped forward - "This is from me " he said handing Johnny his present. Johnny unwrapped it and it was a photo album.

"Thank you" was all he was able to say. Then there was Steve. He got Johnny some hair grease. That made Johnny smile.

"Here is mine," Dallas said handing him his gift and trying to sound casual. It was a new jean jacket. Johnny definitely could use one, since his old one was all beat up and too small.

"Thanks," Johnny said, "but it really is no big deal, you didn't have to ..."

"It is a big deal" Dally interrupted with the tone of voice that you just would not argue with. You just don't argue with Dallas Winston.

"Thanks," Johnny said again. Last but not least was Darry. He handed Johnny a small black box, and when Johnny opened it he really was blown away. It was a new wristwatch. This must've cost a fortune Johnny thought, and knowing Darry's financial situation he shook his head "I can't take this," he said trying to give the box back to Darry.

"Take the watch." Darry replied and he sounded offended.

"Yeah, take the watch Johnny," Ponyboy piped in. They both looked like they were going to be offended if Johnny didn't take the watch. So he finally agreed to take it.

After they were all done with the presents they decided to put Two-Bit's record on right away. Two-Bit was especially happy about that. He appeared to know every song and was making Elvis' impression, moving his hips like Elvis and singing along. That really put a smile on Johnny's face. He stopped focusing on his family situation and just allowed himself to have fun. Right here with his friends.

Looking at all the commotion, Johnny felt this warmth inside. All this was for him! His friends really cared, Johnny thought. He smiled to himself and for the first time that day he felt relieved. So what if he had no good for nothing parents, but he always had his friends and they really cared. They went through the trouble of making this party for him. Johnny felt happy and in spite of himself he felt special and that was more than he could ever wish for.


End file.
